The Food Safety Modernization Act allows the FDA to improve the food safety system and better protect the public. The Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards are a key component for the establishment of an integrated food safety system. These standards establish a basis for measuring and improving prevention, intervention, and response actions so federal and state agencies can work together more efficiently to reduce foodborne illness. In Mississippi, the Mississippi Department of Health regulates food products manufactured, held, and distributed within the State and the Mississippi State Chemical Laboratory serves as the official testing laboratory. Accreditation is necessary for a state and federal integrated food safety system. Therefore, we propose to maintain and augment our scope of ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accreditation, strengthen our collaboration with the MSDH, increase the number of samples collected and analyzed for surveillance under the manufactured food regulatory program, and streamline our data upload to eLEXNET.